What Friends Are Made Of
by Gigglebox15
Summary: Everyday, something new happens. New friends and memories come from the unexpected. What lies in store for the residents of Danville?
1. Phineas & Baljeet (Age 5)

**Here are some drabbles I am putting together. If you have any pairing you would want to see, please let me know. Enjoy!**

Phineas sat on the swings, pumping his legs back and forth.

"Look, Mommy! I'm flying! I'm so high up!" Phineas yelled to his mother.

"Good job Phineas! Keep up the great work!" Linda called to her son.

Phineas smiled brightly and pumped harder. Then a noise caught his attention. He looked down to see a small boy about his age crying on the swing next to him.

Phineas planted his feet into the ground to stop. Carefully, Phineas put a hand on the crying boys shoulder. The boy looked up.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" Phineas asked.

The boy started to cry again.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hurt your feelings! Please don't cry!" Phineas begged.

The other boy sniffed, his fit finally over.

"I-I c-can't swing all b-by myself! I d-don't know how!" The boy sniffled.

"Do you want a push? Mommy gives me pushes sometimes to help me start." Phineas offered.

The boy nodded. "Thank you."

"What's your name, anyway?" Phineas asked.

"Baljeet. Baljeet Tijinder."

**Anyway, that's it for drabble number one! I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Candace & Ferb

Candace sat outside her brothers' room. She knew perfectly well he was in there. But Candace was nervous to approach him. This sounded like a good idea three minutes ago, but now she was doubting her decision.

"C'mon Candace. You can do this." She whispered to herself, placing her hand on her door.

But after staring at her hand on the handle, Candace retracted it. She had no idea how he would respond to what she had to say. She hadn't really gotten to know him. Of course Candace felt bad for it, but could you blame her! It was hard to communicate with someone who almost never talked!

"It's not that hard! You've just got to say 'thank you' and it will be over with" Candace mumbled.

Candace owed him so much more than that. He saved her life! If it weren't for him, she would be splattered over Danville Canyon right now.

"Just open the door Candace."

Candace grabbed the handle and turned the knob. The room seemed normal. Candace didn't know what she expected. Maybe an exploding carrot the size of Phineas' bed or something.

"Ferb, are you in here?" Candace asked shyly.

Ferb's head appeared from the side of the room. Candace fully entered the room to see her step-brother clearly.

"Ferb, I, umm… This is kinda hard to explain." Candace said, shifting her feet.

Ferb stared at her.

"Well, it's just that, well, I owe you one. You saved my life today. Thanks." Candace mumbled.

Ferb continued to stare at her, making her feel awkward.

"I'll just leave. Thanks for your time." Candace whispered and started for the door.

"Candace, wait."

Candace stopped in her tracks. She whipped around to stare at Ferb.

"It was the least I could do. You're my sister." Ferb told her calmly.

Candace smiled. Maybe her quiet brother wasn't so bad after all.

**If you didn't already notice, this takes place after "Ain't No Kiddie Ride". I thought it would be a good idea for Candace to thank Ferb for saving her. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Please review if you have any suggestions or thoughts! Every review is appreciated. **


	3. Fireside Girls

Isabella passed the Fireside Lodge. The girls knew not to mess with her now, or there would be little of them remaining. They just stared at their leader, wondering if she would ever come out of her trance. After what seemed to be half an hour, Isabella finally spoke to her six friends.

"For the first time, ladies, I am at a loss of what do."

The Fireside Girls stared at one another. Since when did Isabella not have a plan? It was Adyson who spoke first.

"So, what do we do now?"

Gretchen whispered from the back. "Well, there's the obvious solution…"

Isabella stiffened. "Absolutely not! There's positively no way I could…"

"Isabella, if you really want him to know, this is the only way." Ginger said.

"Our only solution." Katie chimed.

Isabella sighed. "I guess you're right, girls. But do you really think I can do this?"

"Absolutely." Milly replied.

"Positively." Holly answered.

"And we've got your back, Chief!" Gretchen said, placing a hand on Isabella's shoulder.

Isabella sighed. "Alright. I guess I can give it a shot."

"That's the spirit!" Ginger cheered.

"To the Flynn-Fletchers!" Adyson cried.

With that, the Fireside girls proceeded to head down the street, finally ushering a frantic Isabella over to Phineas. And that day, Isabella knew she couldn't have asked for better friends then the ones she already had.

**Well, there's another chapter complete! I hope you enjoyed. If there are any parings you would like to see, please review! I hope to have another chapter up soon! **


	4. Stacy & Buford

Stacy hummed along as she walked down the street. There was nothing that could ruin today! Suddenly, she was knocked to the ground by a heavy object.

"Ouch. That really put a damper on my day." Stacy grumbled as she stood up, clutching her head.

She looked down to see Buford sprawled on the ground.

"Buford, are you alright?" Stacy asked nervously.

Buford jumped up. "Yeah, I'm fine. I just gotta get to Phineas and Ferb's house! I gotta ask Candace a… Wait a minute, you can answer my question for me!"

Stacy groaned internally. Whatever question Buford had for her she did not want to know. But her conscience got the best of her.

"What is it, Buford?" Stacy asked.

"Your sister is a Fireside Girl, right?" Buford asked.

"Yes." Stacy replied suspiciously.

"So you know them really well, right?" Buford questioned.

"Kinda. I mean, I know them a little." Stacy answered.

"Do you know what Adyson likes?"

"Excuse me? Adyson?" Stacy asked surprised.

Buford nodded. "I kind of insulted her this morning and now she's mad at me. I wanted to apologies."

Stacy smirked. "Buford? Apologizing? I thought I would never see the day!"

"You can't tell anyone, you hear?" Buford threatened, balling up his fist.

Stacy laughed. "Sure. Your secret's safe with me. Now, about Adyson's interests."


	5. Phineas & Ferb

Phineas paced his bedroom, his forehead wrinkled in thought. He got increasingly worried the more he strode. He had never felt so desperate for help in his life. For the first time in forever, he didn't know what to do.

Ferb knew something was wrong the moment he found his brother. Ferb stared at Phineas, waiting for an explanation. But one never came. That was odd, especially from Phineas.

"Phineas, what's wrong?" Ferb asked.

Phineas opened his mouth to say something, and then shut it.

Ferb cocked his head slightly. Phineas grabbed a notebook and a pen off a desk and scribbled a message. When Phineas showed the message to him, Ferb understood why his brother was so worried.

"I lost my voice. You've got to help me!"

Ferb raised his eyebrows.

Phineas scribbled another note. "You will have to talk for me."

Ferb's eyes widened. "Please no, Phineas! Can't you write everything?"

Phineas glared at Ferb.

Ferb sighed. "It would be hard would to write everything."

Phineas scribbled something on the paper. "So you'll do it?"

Ferb nodded. "Only for you."

**I hope you enjoyed! If you have any suggestions, please ask! I'm always needing ideas! Hope to see you again!**


	6. Vivian & Linda

Linda Flynn Fletcher peered out her window at the backyard. She saw her son Phineas laying in the grass, Isabella Garcia Shapiro next to him. The two of them alone.

"What's wrong, Linda?" Vivian Garcia Shapiro asked her friend.

Linda sighed, sitting at the table next to Vivian.

"I don't know, Viv. I'm just… worried. That's all."

"Worried about what?" Vivian asked.

Linda looked out the window again. Ferb was taking out drinks to the other two. Isabella looked slightly disappointed.

"Their growing up so fast, Phineas and Ferb! Soon, they'll be packing their bags and leaving Danville. I don't know if I can handle how fast everything!" Linda said, running a hand through her hair.

Vivian placed her hand on Linda's shoulder. "I know it's hard. Look at Isabella! She's practically a woman! But time goes by and children grow up, whether we like it or not. That's just the way it goes."

Linda sighed a heavy sigh. "I know, Vivian. You're always right."

Vivian smiled. "I know. Now, how about a game of cards."


	7. Dr Doofenshmirtz & Perry

**First off, I would like to thank all the people who have been supporting this story and reviewing! It has been encouraging to know people like these little stories! I hope you all continue to enjoy what I write.**

Thunder rolled as a teal platypus and a pharmacist fought. Little did they know about the chaos outside, until flash of lightning cracked across the sky.

"Whoa, look, at that storm out there, Perry the Platypus! It's really brewing!" Doofenshmirtz said excitedly.

Perry tried to hide a laugh. It was normal to see the evil scientist get distracted by things, but never a thunder storm! And to see him get so excited over it!

A bolt of lightning came within inches of the window. Doofenshmirtz jumped back, yelling.

"Whoa, that was close! Imagine if the top was open! We would have been dead meat!" Doof said, whipping his forehead.

In the distance, Perry could see darkly-lit houses. Power must have gone out in other parts of the city. Doofenshmirtz must have seen it too.

"Ha! Look at those poor chaps! Glad we aren't them, huh!" Doof laughed.

At that moment, all the light flicked off.

"Aww, shucks. Karma is out to get me." Doof sighed.

Perry heard him plop to the floor. He did the same. The platypus heard the scientist sigh.

"I guess you're going to leave me. Go back to see your host family."

Perry felt his way around the room, until he ran head first into Doofenshmirtz.

"Ouch! Thanks _A LOT_ Perry the Platypus." Doof said sarcastically.

Perry rubbed his head in annoyance but said nothing. After a long period of time, the scientist finally spoke.

"You don't know what this means to me Perry the Platypus. I usually spend stormy nights, or just nights in general all by myself. Vanessa always seems to be off at a friend's house and leaves me all alone. Sometimes, I wish I had more company."

Perry chattered a reassuring condolence.

"Yeah, thanks Perry the Platypus."

**I hope the characters weren't to OOC. Please read, review, and most of all enjoy**.


	8. Isabella & Ferb

Isabella loved school as a child. She was especially thrilled to start middle school as a sixth grader. She hopped up the steps, waving her mother goodbye. Her smile and nervous excitement quickly disappeared after she entered the double doors.

Three boys, buff and tall, stood over a green haired boy. Isabella recognized him immediately. It was Ferb.

"What are you doing? You think it's cool, dying your hair green? News flash! It's completely uncool! How do you _NOT _know these things?" One of the boys teased.

The other two boys laughed menacingly. One of the boys kicked Ferb in the shin.

Isabella was beyond mad. She stormed up to the three boys, tapping the leader on the shoulder.

Looking as sweet as possible, Isabella asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

The guys looked down at her, smirking at her.

"Hey, you're kinda cute. Well, sweetie, we're telling this little sixth grader the do's and don'ts of middle school, huh boys." The leader said smugly.

The other two boys nodded, cackling.

Isabella could feel rage boiling up inside of her. "Well, I think he already knows. So, LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Isabella yelled.

Kids peered up from their lockers and teachers peered their heads out of their classrooms. The three bullies stared at Isabella for a minute, then sprinted down the hallway.

Isabella offered her hand to Ferb, who accepted it.

"That was awesome." Ferb whispered.

Isabella smiled. "Anytime. What are friends for?"

**This was one of my favorite to write, just like the previous chapter! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do. Please read and review!**


	9. Gretchen & Ginger

Gretchen laid on a park bench, reading a novel.

"Ahh, there's nothing I'd rather be going." Gretchen sighed contentedly as she turned the page.

"Hiya, Gretch!" A voice said from behind the short girl.

Gretchen jumped, her book flying out of her hands. Her head whipped around, seeing the tall figure of Ginger standing behind her.

"Sorry about that." Ginger said, picking up the book.

Gretchen dusted her self off. "It's fine Ginger. But what do you need enough to scare me like that?"

"I just needed your advice on good books." Ginger replied.

Gretchen scoffed. "You? Interested in books? I never thought I'd see the day!"

"Oh, not for me. It's for Baljeet!"

Gretchen raised an eyebrow. "Baljeet?"

Ginger nodded. "His birthday is coming up, and I wanted to get him something. He's always reading, so I thought a book would be a good idea."

Gretchen nodded. "It is. Now, where to start with good books."

**Not my best one so far, but I kind of like it.**


	10. Phineas & Isabella

Isabella pushed herself onto the ice, skating around the rink a few times. She didn't even realize that she was alone, that her partner had left her. She suddenly realized that the triangle headed boy she had brought with her was not even on the rink!

Isabella whipped her head around, franticly trying to find her friend. She finally spotted him, sitting on the side of the rick, staring at his skates. Isabella glided over to Phineas, staring down on him awkwardly.

"What's wrong, Phineas?" Isabella asked sweetly.

Phineas looked up. He plastered a fake smile on his face.

"Oh, hi Isabella. Just taking a break, that's all."

Isabella stared at him. "Phineas, we've only been here five minutes now! No one would need a break that quickly. And besides, I haven't seen you even once out there! Do you not want to ice skate?"

Phineas looked away. "Well, I wanted to because you seemed to really want to do it, but…"

"But what?"

"I'm not very good. I didn't want to embarrass myself in front of my friend." Phineas said, looking upset.

Isabella smiled slightly. She knew just what to do.

"Phineas, do you want me to show you?"

Phineas perked up. "Would you? It wouldn't be much trouble, would it?"

Isabella shook her head. "Of course not. Now, come on. We've got some work to do!"

With that, Isabella grabbed Phineas' arm, pulling him onto the ice. And for the next two hours, Isabella and Phineas skated around the rink, holding hand the entire way.


	11. Ferb & Gretchen

**This was requested by Dreadwing216. Please enjoy!**

School was just ending for Danville High School. Gretchen was dreading the time when the bell rang. She looked behind her to see her best friend Isabella. Isabella smiled at her. If only Isabella knew what was going to her when she left class.

The bell rang, much to Gretchen's disappointment. She let the other students file out before she stood up. She tried to hold in tears, not wanting to think about what she would have to go through when he showed up.

Why had she decided to agree to date Rick! All it lead to was being bullied by him every day, only to get a text message every night apologizing and telling her how much he loved her. He would publicly embarrass her in front of her peers and tell her bad things about herself when she was alone with him. She had tried to break up with him, but he would just ignore her.

Gretchen heard the shuffling of feet coming closer to the room. She started to sweat, looking for a place to hide. She noticed a closet in the back for the room. The girl started for it, but it was too late.

"Oh, there you are Gretchen."

She whipped around. There was Rick, standing in the doorway.

"I was wondering where you were. I thought you were hiding from me." Rick said calmly, though Gretchen could see rage in his eyes.

"N-no." Gretchen shuddered.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Sure, Gretchen. You're just afraid of me, that's it."

"W-what? O-of course not!" Gretchen mumbled, backing toward the corner.

Gretchen was beyond angry. She wanted to lash out at the boy who hated her so much. But she also had common sense that told her that she shouldn't try to pick a fight with Rick.

"You just know I'm stronger then you, and you're jealous. Wait a minute! You've been jealous of me this whole time! You think you'll become cooler by hanging around me all the time!" Rick laughed.

Gretchen lost it. "Why would I be jealous of you, you filthy dirt bag! I've hated you since the day I met you, and I have no clue why I decided to date you! I've got news for you, buddy! We're through! I'm sick and tired of your empty promises and taunts."

Rick just stared at her. Then his eyes narrowed. "Boy, you've got nerve, little girl. Well, I've got something to tell you about…"

Suddenly a new figure entered the doorway. He was tall, green hair a mess on his head.

Ferb stared at Ricky. "Leave her alone."

"Why should I?" Rick growled.

"Because she did nothing to you. She deserves better then to be hurt like this." Ferb replied calmly.

"This is none of your business!" Ricky screamed angrily.

"Oh, it's plenty of my business, her being my friend and all. Now, come on Gretchen." Ferb said, grabbing her arm and dragging her away.

Gretchen turned around to see Rick staring at her and Ferb, mouth open. She turned back around smiling.

"Thanks Ferb. It was getting really…"

"Stressful?" Ferb suggested.

"Yeah. So, I kinda owe you one." Gretchen told her friend.

Ferb just shrugged, returning to his normal quiet self.

Gretchen, standing on her tippy toes, kissed Ferb on the cheek.

She started to run home, calling behind her, "Thanks again, Ferb."

Ferb just stood in shock, then smiled.

**Wow, that was a long chapter. Hope you read the whole thing and liked it! Please R&amp;R!**


	12. Doodensmirtz & Phineas

Danville Park was where most kids in Danville called home. Or, at least, a second home. And the same was for eight year old Phineas. The young red head ran away from Buford, laughing without a care in the world. That all came to a close when he ran into a tall figure.

Phineas stumbled and fell. The tall outline of a man loomed over Phineas. Phineas whimpered in fear. Then, he felt hands grab his arms, pulling him back onto his feet.

"Watch where you're going, kid. You're going to get in big trouble someday if you don't ever pay attention. Trust me, I know."

Phineas now saw a tall man with a slough and a long, sharp nose standing in front of him. He also noticed the man was wearing a lab coat.

"Are you a pharmacist?" He asked out of curiosity.

The man frowned, looking upset. Phineas had no idea why this had offended the man so easily.

"Look, kid. I'm NOT a pharmacist. I'm an evil scientist. Now, get back to playing tag or whatever you were playing earlier."

Phineas ran off, happily rejoining his friends. Heinz Doofenshmirtz smiled. He wished he could have had that kind of childhood.

When it was finally time for Phineas to leave, Phineas was excited to tell his mother his story.

"Guess what, Mommy! I met an evil scientist!

**Well, here's another one! I thought it was cute, but that's just me! xD** **Please review if you can!**


	13. The Gang

The gang sat around the base of the tree that resided in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard. Today was different, though. There was no sounds of work, no playful chatter or teasing, no laughter. All five kids sat in silence.

Phineas looked around at his the friends and brother. He felt bad for his friends. They looked terrible. Isabella was almost in tears, Buford was avoiding eye contact with any of his friends, and Baljeet was staring into space. Ferb looked like something was worrying him. Phineas couldn't take it anymore.

"Guys, we've got to stop moping around." He said, standing up.

All his friends looked up at him miserably.

"C'mon, guys! This is our last day to be with each other! We need to do something that we'll never forget! Because soon, the memories we made will be the only things left." Phineas encouraged.

The four other kids looked at each other.

"What kind of memories?" Buford asked.

"Okay, I've got one. Remember that time when Buford lost Biff? Wasn't it cool how he fought that squid single handedly?" Phineas said.

Isabella laughed. "I remember that, all right. That was the day that Baljeet lost a bet to me."

Baljeet fumed. "At least I beat you in the Tour De Ferb! I was even in last place at one point, I should add."

Isabella rolled her eyes.

"Oh yeah, I remember that! That was the time we rode those bulls, right?" Buford asked laughing.

Everyone started at the bully.

"Um, no." Phineas said awkwardly.

Buford shrugged. "Hey, you got to admit, it was pretty fun."

Isabella leaned back. "Yeah, it was."

"Good times." Baljeet sighed.

"Yeah, good times." Ferb said, smiling a little.

**Why? Why does this show have to end? :'(. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Now, please excuse me while I go cry. **


	14. Stacy & Isabella

As she read _Teen Magazine_, Stacy felt her phone vibrate. She smiled, assuming it to be Candace saying she was ready to go to the mall. A frown appeared as she checked the caller ID. How could Isabella be caller her. How did Isabella get her number?

"Hello?" Stacy asked, picking up the phone.

"Hey Stacy. Look, you may be wondering why I'm calling you." Isabella said.

"Yeah. I'm also wondering how you got my phone number." Stacy replied, slightly irritated.

"Long story. Anyway, Candace told me about the time you hypnotized her and how it worked." Isabella said excitedly.

"Oh yeah, I remember that!" Stacy remembered, smiling.

"Well, I was wondering if you could do that to someone for me." Isabella asked awkwardly.

Stacy stared at her phone, as if the answer to why Isabella was asking such a thing would reveal itself to her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Well, I've had a small crush on Phineas for a while now…"

Stacy snorted as she tried not to laugh.

"Hey! I heard that! Anyway, Phineas doesn't return those feelings after years of me hinting. So I want you to hypnosis him!" Isabella said.

"I don't know, Isabella…" Stacy replied warily.

"C'mon! Please! If you have to, you can just snap him out, right?"

Well, she did have a point there.

Stacy sighed. "Meet me at the Flynn Fletcher's in five."

* * *

It didn't take a lot for Phineas to go along with the hypnosis. And with his three other four friends watching intently, he sat up on a stool as Stacy rocked a pocket watch back and forth.

"When I snap my fingers, you will have a crush on Isabella. If you hear anyone clap their hands, you won't anymore. Got it?" Stacy asked Phineas.

"Yes, Stacy." Phineas responded in a monotone.

"Good. Now get at it." Stacy said, snapping her fingers.

Phineas shook his head. "Wow. That was weird. Anyway, what are we going to do today?"

Buford's jaw dropped. "Nothin' happened!"

"I don't think it's that nothing happened. I think it's just that Phineas has always liked Isabella, hypnotized or not." Ferb said knowledgably.

Isabella blushed, grinning from ear to ear.

**Well, this wasn't the best chapter, but it was fun to write. Thank you mrdbznarutofan for requesting this. If you loved it or absolutely hated it, or even thought it was just okay, please review.**


	15. Isabella & Buford (Age 5)

Isabella sat alone in the sand box, playing with a doll her grandmother had given to her. The doll made the five year old happier than anything else in the world. Though she was alone, friendless, she always felt as if she had a friendship with the doll.

Unexpectedly, a hand reached down, plucking the doll out of Isabella's hands. She whipped around to see the local bully, Rex, standing behind her.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A little baby playing with dollies. It looks like you need to grow up, little baby!" Rex teased, laughing loudly.

Isabella's eyes welled up with tears. Nobody could fight Rex, especially her. There was no hope in getting her doll back.

A streak of black flew by Isabella towards Rex and the doll was knocked completely out of Rex's hands. Rex stumbled, but managed to keep his balance.

"What the…?" Rex asked, surprised.

A boy, having to be around Isabella's age, was standing proudly next to Izzy, doll in hand.

"Here you go, kid. No thanks are necessary." The boy said proudly, handing the doll to Isabella.

A voice thundered from behind them, "Don't think you're getting away with it that easily!"

Rex charged towards them, rage in his eyes. Isabella screamed, and the boy whimpered. Suddenly, a body stood in front of the kids, protecting them from Rex's rage.

"Rex! What do you think you're doing, hurting these innocent little children! You are grounded for a month! Let's get you home, young man!" An adult women scolded Rex.

"But Mom…!" Rex complained.

"No but's! Home. NOW!" Rex turned and ran away from the park.

The woman turned to the two little kids. "I am so sorry for what my son did. Are you two okay?"

Both kids nodded.

A smile appeared on the woman's face. "Good. Now, if you ever need anything, make sure to tell me, okay."

With that, the woman walked off. Isabella turned to look at the boy.

"What is your name anyway? You never told me."

"Buford." Was the one word reply.

**Sorry I haven't posted in so long! I've been REALLY busy lately. Again, I hope you liked this chapter. Please, if you can, review! **


	16. Perry & Phineas

Perry laid on Phineas' bed, hoping for a nice three hour nap after the long day at Doofenshmirtz'. The reason the crazy scientist wanted a mid-life crisis was beyond him. Perry sighed contentedly, happy to finally relax for once.

At that moment the door swung open.

Phineas danced into the room, falling onto his bed, nearly squishing Perry.

"Sorry, boy." Phineas said, picking up Perry. "I was a little distracted."

'Obviously.' The platypus thought, chattering angrily.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Phineas said defensively.

Perry rolled his eyes. Then he remembered something Phineas had said. 'Phineas was distracted. That never happens!'

Phineas grinned from ear to ear. "Guess what happened today!"

Just as Perry was about to chatter, Phineas spoke.

"Isabella kissed me!"

Perry stared at Phineas astounded. The one thing Isabella had wanted to do her whole childhood had happened.

Phineas laughed. "Amazing, huh? I'll be seeing her in two weeks at Tri-State State."

Perry smiled, shaking his head a little bit. Phineas was really growing up fast. Perry couldn't wait to see him when he came back.

**A possible ending to Act Your Age. That was one of my favorite episodes. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can.**


	17. Phineas & Katie (Age 16)

**This is a request from ****Dreadwing216. This takes place in the main cast's sophomore year.**

* * *

Phineas stood in a corner, an unusual frown on his face. He looked out and saw his brother dancing and having a great time.

"If only Isabella was here." Phineas mumbled.

"The dance not going well for you either, huh?" A sudden voice said from beside him.

Phineas jumped. He saw Katie standing next to him, a sad look on her face.

"Yeah." Phineas sighed.

Katie chuckled a little. "Everyone thought you would be bringing Isabella."

Phineas nodded. "I asked her and she said yes. But at the last minute, she had a family emergency and had to leave for Mexico. What about you?"

Katie groaned. "I was going to ask Django, but he got sick. Then Irving asked me, but he ended up having to go to Hawaii to attend his sister's wedding! I was planning on not even coming tonight."

Phineas stared at her. At that moment, he got an idea.

"Hey, would you like to dance with me?"

Katie stared at him, confused. "Huh?"

"Well, I barely know you, so this would be a great chance to get to know each other. What do you say?"

Katie grinned. "Sure, why not."

* * *

**Sorry for not being on recently. I had finals this past week and was really busy studying for them. It's kind of nice to sit back, relax, and write. Anyway, I hope to put up a new chapter soon. Please review if you can!**


	18. Ferb and Linda

**This drabble was requested by ****Tails Is FLUFFY****.**

Ferb woke up with a start. Thunder rolled outside as lightning flashed across the night sky. The young boy trembled with fear.

'Why do the worst storms happen at night?' The six year old wondered.

Rain continued to pelt down on the house, seeming to get harder and harder for each step Ferb took. He walked timidly downstairs, pouring himself a glass of water. Just as he was about to drink, thunder cracked the loudest it had the whole night. Ferb jumped, spilling his water all over himself.

Ferb stared at himself in shock, tears welling up in his eyes. Just then, Linda appeared in the room.

"Ferb? Are you okay?" She asked.

At that moment, Ferb started to cry. Linda ran over to her step son, holding him in her arms.

"It's okay, it's okay. The storm will go away soon. Mom's right here."

Ferb sniffed, stopping his crying. "I-it's okay t-to call y-you Mom now?"

Linda smiled. "Of course it is! You're my son now. You can call me whatever you want okay."

Ferb smiled a little. "O-okay… Mom."

"C'mon. Let's get you changed out of those wet clothes." Linda said, taking Ferb's hand.

**Well, I like this chapter. These characters barely got any interaction. I hope you liked it too. **


	19. Jeremy & Candace

Jeremy laughed to himself as he saw his girlfriend freak out about her brother's invention. Personally, he thought the brothers were fun and creative. He actually liked their inventions. Candace always seemed to make a big deal out of things, but he didn't mind.

Sure, Candace had a lot of quirks. She was easily annoyed, nervous, and self-conscious. People often asked Jeremy why he stayed with Candace. He would smile and list of all the things he thought were amazing about her.

Candace was loyal, willing to stay in a relationship. She was a natural leader, maybe too much of a leader sometimes. She pushed herself and others, encouraging them to go the extra mile.

There were so many things Jeremy liked about Candace. Though many people told him a guy like him could do better, he wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Ferb & Gretchen (Age 17)

**This was requested by **Dreadwing216.

Ferb sat alone on a park bench. Any random person would just walk by, thinking nothing of the seventeen year old boy. Not just anyone would have been able to see the sadness the green haired boy was trying to cover. Only one person could do that. Gretchen.

Gretchen walked through the park, walking to Isabella's restaurant. She caught a glimpse of Ferb's green hair. She took a closer at him, she knew somethings was wrong.

At that moment, Gretchen knew what she had to do. She walked over, sitting on the park bench next to him.

"What's wrong?"

Ferb looked up at Gretchen, surprised to see her next to him. He shook his head, as if to tell her he was fine.

Gretchen gave him a look that Ferb recognized immediately. It was the look she gave everyone when she knew they were lying.

"Spill the beans, Ferb. Somethings wrong."

Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"C'mon! You're almost never alone, with Phineas dragging you everywhere." Gretchen said, hands on her hips.

"_And all those girls going crazy over him." _Gretchen thought angrily.

Ferb shrugged, looking away.

"Ferb, you can't keep all your emotions bottled up. I know you don't like to talk, but please tell me what's bothering you!" Gretchen cried desperately. "Please let me help you."

Ferb remained quiet. Gretchen stood up, tears in her eyes. Did Ferb not trust her?

Just as she was about to walk away, Ferb spoke.

"Do you ever feel like a second choice?"

Gretchen sat back down, looking at the ground.

"Yeah. All the time."

Ferb looked up at the sky. "I am."

Gretchen stared at him. "You? A second choice? What about Phineas? What about Isabella, Buford, or Baljeet?"

Ferb looked at her. "I'm Phineas' second choice to Candace. I'm Isabella's second choice to Phineas. Buford and Baljeet are best friends now. Of course I'd be their second choice. I'm even my crush's second choice."

Gretchen looked at the ground. Now she knew that he didn't like her. She made it quite obvious that she had a huge crush on him.

"Well, you're my first choice." Gretchen blurted.

She immediately covered her mouth. She looked franticly at Ferb. He was smirking, an eyebrow raised.

"Scratch that last one, then." Ferb said, chuckling a little.

Gretchen's eyes widened. "Really? You like me?"

Ferb nodded.

"Wow. That's quite a plot twist." Gretchen giggled.

There was an awkward silence as the two teens avoided eye contact. Gretchen got a crazy idea. It would take a lot of courage, but that was a Fireside Girl Patch she had gotten just as much at knowing a word that no one else knew.

She leaned in close to Ferb, kissing him. She smiled as she withdrew.

"I've always wanted to do that!"

**Well, that didn't turn out as well as I wanted it to. I'm not very good at writing romances as I am with friendships. Please review if you liked it or have some advice for future instalments.**


	21. Phineas & Buford

**This was requested by ****Karts of Sugar Rush****.**

Every night during summer is a good night. Especially if you have a sleep over. If you listened closely, you could hear the giggles of five children camped out in the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard.

"Buford, truth or dare?" Phineas asked, laughed.

Buford smiled. "What do you think? Dare."

Phineas thought for a moment, all the kids staring at him. Suddenly, a smile creeped up on his face.

"You have to carry my mom's purse around the whole day tomorrow."

Everyone started to laugh, except for Buford.

"I'm not doing it." Buford said indifferently.

"You have to. Phineas dared you." Baljeet said.

Buford glared at Baljeet. "You'll see. I'm never gonna wear that thing."

Buford woke up then next morning to muffled snickers. What could they be laughing about? He sat up, and the four other kids burst into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Buford asked, looking down at his torso.

There the purse was, strapped around his neck. Buford adjusted it so that the strap went across his chest.

With laughter still in his voice, Phineas asked "Buford, what are you doing?"

Buford scowled at Phineas. "If I have to wear this all day, I might as well try to make it manlier."

**Wow, I haven't done a Buford one in a while. I hope this one was enjoyable. Please leave a review if you can. Thanks!**


	22. Phineas and Ferb (Age 17)

**This was requested by **Swansong of Riverclan.

Ferb watched his brother climb up the great oak tree in their backyard. He had tried to convince him to not worry about the wrench that was stuck up there, that he could just use a different one. But Phineas wouldn't have it. And now Phineas was about thirty feet up, reaching for the small object.

"I've almost got it, Ferb. Just a little…aaauuuggghhh!"

It happened in a snap of your fingers. Ferb watched as his brother misplace his foot, slipping off the tree. And there was nothing Ferb could do.

Phineas landed with a thump feet from Ferb. He ran over to his brother, shaking him. He got no response.

"Phineas? Phineas! Wake up!" Ferb panicked.

Their parents were at an antiquing fair and Candace was off to college. Ferb would have to be the one to drive Phineas to the hospital. Ferb carried Phineas gently and placed him in the backseat. Ferb felt himself driving slower than he was used to, being careful not to hurt his brother more than he already was.

The nurses at the hospital carried Phineas away, leaving Ferb with his own thoughts. Deep down, Ferb knew this was all his fault. He had let Phineas climb the tree. Ferb was the reason the wrench was up there in the first place. If anyone was to get it, it should've been him.

Ferb buried his head in his hands, tears forming in his eyes. He couldn't bear to lose his brother. Not after all the great adventures they've had. Not when Phineas was the only one who understood what he was trying to communicate to everyone else.

A nurse walked out of Phineas' room, coming over to Ferb.

"Are your parents in town?" She asked.

Ferb shook his head.

The nurse frowned. "I have good news and bad news. The good news is that your brother has only a mild concussion. The bad news is that he will not be able to do a lot for the rest of the summer. I'm very sorry."

Ferb grimaced. "When will he be out?"

"In about three days."

Ferb sighed. It was going to be a long three days. More like a long summer.

**Sorry I've been so inactive. I was visiting relatives and didn't have access to internet. But now here's one! Hope you enjoy! Please review if you can! **


	23. Isabella & Baljeet (Age 13)

It was Christmas Eve and everyone seemed to be tucked inside their homes, spending time with their families. Even Phineas and Ferb didn't seem to have any big plans today. But there was one person who stayed away from everybody else.

Baljeet Tijinder.

Baljeet laid on his bed, engrossed in a book about quantum physics. His father was out of town again, leaving his mother to do all the Christmas preparations. She wasn't in a good mood, and Baljeet knew to stay away from his mother when she was upset.

Focusing on what a famous scientist wrote, Baljeet tried to block out the thoughts of his friends. They had seemed to forget about him, not visiting him or even making a phone call. A part of Baljeet thought that there was a possibility that they were waiting for him to make the first move, but he shook that off. People don't pay attention to nerds like him.

All of a sudden, the doorbell rang. Not wanting to burden his mother with a guest, Baljeet ran and grabbed the door. The person standing there surprised him. It wasn't Phineas or Ferb trying to be nice, or Buford coming to beat him up. It was Isabella.

"Hey Baljeet. I just wanted to bring you over a gift. My mom and I went shopping yesterday, and when I saw this, I immediately thought of you." She said, handing him a large parcel.

Baljeet reluctantly took it from her. "But I didn't get anything for you!"

Isabella shrugged it off. "So what? I wanted to buy it for you! Anyway, Merry Christmas!"

Baljeet smiled. "Merry Christmas to you too."

Baljeet closed the door as Isabella walked off. Ripping the wrapping off the box, he saw a book titled_ The Greatest Accomplishments of India_.

"How did she know?" Baljeet mumbled. 

He had wanted this book for years, but was never able to buy it himself. Maybe people did pay attention to nerds like him.

**This is a Christmas themed story. In July. There must be something wrong with me. Anyway, please leave a review if you can!**


	24. Buford & Adyson (Age 15)

Buford fought his way through the school hallway, trying to find his next class. He had never been good at following directions, especially when it came to where he was supposed to be and when.

Checking the clock mounted on the wall, Buford growled angrily. Seven minutes late and counting. Why did high school have to be so complicated?

A tap on Buford's shoulder made the bully whip around, anger in his eyes. The rage left him when he saw it was Adyson.

"What are you doing out here, Buford? Class started seven minutes ago!" Adyson questioned.

Buford glared at his friend. "What's it to you?"

Adyson raised her head superiorly. "As a Fireside girl, I'm supposed to make sure everything is going smoothly."

Buford raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

Adyson nodded.

"Well, if that's the case, then you can help me find my class. I'm looking for World History. Do you know where that is, by chance?"

Adyson blushed and didn't answer. A smug grin formed on Buford's face.

"You don't know where it is, do you?"

"You're right. I'm lost, just like you are." Adyson admitted, looking at her feet.

Buford checked the clock.

"We're ten minutes late. Let's get going. You've got to get your 'Navigate High School' Patch, after all." He teased.

Punching the bully in the arm slightly, Adyson smiled. "Yeah, we better get going."

**Sorry for the hiatus. I just got back from working at a summer camp for a week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review if you can! See you soon!**

**~Gigglebox15 **


	25. Candace & Lawrence

Candace sulked in her room, depressed about that day. She knew she should be happy that summer was ending. No more having to wonder if her brothers were doing something they weren't supposed to be doing or something that could get them hurt. But then again, she would miss the routine of it all, the trill of finally, for once, showing Mom that Phineas and Ferb weren't as innocent as they appeared to be.

There was a knock at her door. Thinking it was Phineas wanting to talk to her, Candace didn't say anything.

"Candace? Are you in there?" Her dad's voice asked.

"Yes." Candace groaned.

Lawrence opened her door, stepping into his daughter's bright pink room.

"Are you ready for school tomorrow, Candace?" Lawrence asked.

Candace, for once, didn't know how to reply. She felt so many things at once; fear, sadness, joy, relief. Out of nowhere, unable to stop them, tears flowed over the brims of Candace's eyes. As she bawled, Lawrence sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulder.

"Its okay, Candace. Everything will be alright." He soothed his teenage daughter.

"I'm sorry, Dad. It's just that I don't know what I'm going to do with myself tomorrow! Though I've felt nothing b-but stress this whole summer, this has been one of the best summer's yet! I don't know if I'm ready for it to end yet." Candace sniffed.

Lawrence smiled a small smile. "You know, this has been a great summer, you know. We've had a lot of great adventures. But times passes, whether we want it to or not."

Candace laughed. "Did you come up with that all by yourself?"

Lawrence chuckled. "I did actually. Do you like it?"

Candace nodded. "Thanks Dad, for everything.

**Here's a small Candace Lawrence drabble. I kinda like it ****. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and please leave a review if you can!**


	26. Suzy & Jeremy

Suzy grimaced as she saw Candace and Jeremy walking down the sidewalk. Words could not describe how badly she wanted to push Candace into a mud puddle, but the little girl knew that was impossible with Jeremy around. As much as she loved and cared for her older brother, Suzy had never wanted to make Jeremy more upset.

Candace was important to Jeremy, Suzy knew that. But if Candace left the picture completely, there would be more time for her.

Every day when Jeremy came home, it didn't matter if it was from work, from band practice, or from hanging out with friends, Jeremy would always talk about his girlfriend. So could you blame the little girl from wanting a little bit of space in Jeremy's heart?

Jeremy walked in the door at that very moment. He had the dopey smile he always got after spending a day with his girlfriend.

"Hey Suzy." Jeremy greeted cheerfully.

Suzy just glared at him in return.

Jeremy's eyes softened. "What's wrong? Did something happen while I was gone?"

"No." Was Suzy's simple response, although she continued to glare at her brother.

Jeremy stared at his sister, as if studying her. Then his face lit up.

"Ah, I get it. Are you still jealous of Candace and me?" Jeremy asked.

Suzy didn't respond, not wanting to lie but not wanting to disappoint her brother. She knew Candace made him happy, but he made her happy. What would she did if he decided to live with her forever? Then she would have lost the one person who understood her and loved her.

Jeremy knelt down so he was at her level. "Suzy, you're my sister. I care about you, I really do. But Candace is my girlfriend. She means the world to me. But when it comes down to it, you will always be my sister, no matter what."

Suzy smiled. "Really?"

Jeremy grinned back. "Really. Now let's go get some ice cream."


	27. Ferb & Candace

Ferb curled up on his bed, trying to distract himself from the thing nagging at his mind by reading his favorite book. The thought pushed itself harder and harder until Ferb just gave up. Throwing the book to the floor, the green haired boy stared at the ceiling. He finally asked the question that was bugging him so much out loud.

"What makes me so different?"

Ferb knew he had always been different. He was always the odd one out at school, in soccer, even in his own group of friends. People tended to shy away from him, giving the attention to Phineas or Candace. When was it going to be his turn?

The door to his room flung open and the last person he wanted to see was standing there. Well, maybe the second to last person.

Candace stood in the doorframe, seeming out of breath.

"Hey Ferb. Do you have a Chemistry book I can borrow? I need it for my homework."

Ferb pushed himself up and grabbed a thick book out from a self and tossed it to her.

"Thanks so much Ferb. I don't know what I would do without you!" Candace said, leaving the room.

Ferb continued to look out the door, even after she left. Maybe people did appreciate him after all.


	28. Dr Doof & Vanessa

The banging of a hammer echoed into Vanessa's room as the teenager turned the volume on her music up to the highest notch. As if her father being the world worst evil scientist wasn't enough, he would also be the loudest. Vanessa groaned, finally deciding to turn her phone off and slipped out of the penthouse.

Sighing in relief, the annoying banging out of her head, Vanessa started to walk down the street. She didn't know where she was going, but she didn't really care. Just somewhere where she could think rationally.

Finding herself surrounded by trees, people running on trails, and kids chasing each other, Vanessa figured she was in Danville Park. Sitting on a park bench, Vanessa thought about what she would do once she turned eighteen. This was a topic she thought about a lot. When she finally would be able to leave her dad's annoying habits of embarrassing her in front of the only people's opinions she cared about and often putting her second to his evil schemes.

Part of her knew it wasn't all his fault. Her father never had friends as a child, so he had no clue as to how she felt around her own. As for his evil schemes, maybe this was just his way of finally finding that friend he was always looking for, even if it was a platypus.

There was a loud boom in the distance and Vanessa smiled. "Typical Dad. Got thwarted again, didn't you?"

Vanessa looked around as most of the kids had already left.

"You know, most people are leaving just about now."

Smiling, Vanessa turned back around to see her dad, covered in ashes from head to foot, standing above her.

"Yeah, I know. I was just about to come home." She told her father, getting up.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz glared at her daughter. "When you weren't in your room, or any room in the house, I was worried sick that something had happened."

Vanessa's heart fell. "Sorry Dad. I didn't know you cared that much."

Vanessa could see the sadness in her father's eyes. "You know I love you, right? I know I may get caught up in my inventions once in a while, or maybe it's every day, but I still want to put you first. Please understand that."

Wrapping her arms around her dad, Vanessa whispered, "I know now."


	29. Buford & Baljeet

In Danville, nothing and nobody was normal. Instead on going to the pool on a hot summer day, kids would jump into a lake made by two children. If there was nothing going on in the neighborhood, everyone, even adults, would go to the most famous duo's house to ride on the adolescent's rollercoaster. When there was a dull night, everyone would party at the most unpopular girl's house. In Danville, the abnormal was normal.

Buford's form of bullying was no different.

Most people would laugh when they saw Buford and Baljeet getting along one minute, and Buford giving Baljeet a Wet Willy the next.

"They have quite the friendship, don't they?" People would ask their friends as they passed the pair.

And that they did. Through all the fighting, yelling, and disagreements, they always knew that the other always had their back. Buford often chased other bullies away from Baljeet, knowing Baljeet wasn't strong enough to fight them on his own. Baljeet would help Buford study for tests and exams, helping him pass all hic classes.

Sure, they might be weird or a little strange top you or me. But when you have as good of a friendship as Buford and Baljeet do, you don't need anyone else's approval.


	30. Perry & Phineas & Ferb

Perry loved both his owners with all his heart. They gave him food, shelter, and things to play with. But thing he liked the most was that they gave him love.

While he was on the mission field, there was no one to care for him. Monogram was too caught up in the fight between good and evil to really show affection for his agents. Carl just wanted to please his boss in any way possible. Doofenshmirtz was distracted by his odd –inator's and his teenage daughter.

It wasn't as if Perry didn't understand these things. They were all very important. But he was just glad to go home after a long day and see Phineas and Ferb waiting for him.

The platypus cared for Phineas and Ferb equally. He loved seeing Phineas' eyes light up as he got a new idea or seeing Ferb's small smile as he got a little more recognition than usual. Both were hard workers, wanting to make Perry as happy as possible. They both were caring, wanting their pet to be safe and cared for.

And Perry couldn't thank them enough.


	31. Phineas and Isabella

Phineas slipped into the pink dress and white undershirt. The first thing he thought was, 'Wow is this uncomfortable.' A small giggle came from beside the red haired boy. He looked at the giggling girl, who was wearing a red and white striped shirt and blue cargo shorts.

"Can you tell me why we're doing this again, Isabella?" Phineas asked his friend.

Shrugging, Isabella continued to laugh. "It's funny. And besides, you look adorable in that, Phineas."

Phineas glared jokingly at Isabella who smiled innocently. At that moment, Candace stepped into the yard and stared wide eyed at the two friends. Quickly turning around, Phineas and Isabella could here Candace mumbling to herself.

"This summer heat must be getting to me. I must be having a heat stroke."

Staring in silence for a few seconds, both of the kids started to laugh.

Holding his stomach from laughing so hard, Phineas grinned.

"Just wait until Buford and Baljeet get here! They'll be so confused."

**Sorry for the short chapter! If you have any ideas for a chapter, I'd be happy to hear them. **


	32. Isabella & Gretchen

Gretchen smiled as she sat on her front porch, finally able to get some reading done. All she had been doing the past week was homework and sports, not to mention the fact that she often helped with Phineas and Ferb's inventions. This is what she needed right now, a time to wind down and relax.

As she opened the book to the first page, she saw a movement out of the corner of her eye. Looking up, Gretchen saw Isabella walking up her driveway.

"Hey Gretchen. I need your help on something."

The short girl felt her heart plummet. So much for her day off.

"What do you need help on?" Gretchen asked her friend.

Isabella sat down next to Gretchen. "Remember how on my birthday, Phineas threw me a party?"

"How could I forget? It was the best party ever." Gretchen replied, smiling at the memory.

"Well, I wanted to return the favor. Will you help me make a great party for Phineas?" Isabella asked, a desperate look in her eye.

Sighing, Gretchen nodded. "Sure. Anything for a friend.


	33. Ferb and Vanessa

Ferb looked out at the street, feeling both nervous and excited. He was glad that his face remained calm and relaxed as the unattainable girl he loved with all his heart walked by.

Part of him knew that a relationship was completely out of the question, as were most relationships where there was a six year difference. It didn't take a rocket scientist like him to figure that out. Heck, she would probably finish high school before he even started!

But that didn't stop Ferb from wanting to try. Look at what he had built with Phineas all summer. They had created what seemed impossible, did what all other didn't dare to do. Asking Vanessa out on a date would be the easiest thing he would have done.

"Just wait a few more years, till your sixteen. Hopefully, she'll still be around."


	34. Isabella and Gretchen (Part II)

Gretchen and Isabella left Phineas and Ferb's house after a long hour and a half. The farther away they got from their friends house, the louder their giggles got.

"I wish we could see Phineas' face!" Isabella laughed, holding her stomach from laughing so hard.

Gretchen took her glasses to wipe the tears from her laughter. "He'd be so surprised."

The duo walked up to Gretchen's house. Letting Isabella get the door, Gretchen peered into her house, expecting her home to look as normal as it usual. But what she saw made her eyes widen. Everyone she knew was inside her house, all smiling happily at her. Suddenly, they all yelled on the top of their lungs.

"Thanks for all you've done for us, Gretchen!"

Gretchen had never smiled more in her life.


	35. Phineas and Adyson

Adyson attempted at carving a piece of wood, trying to get a small detain etched into the side. After what seemed like an hour and a half, Adyson threw it to the ground.

"Argh! That dumb patch isn't worth it!"

Suddenly, a hand reached out, the wood in their palm.

"Hey, don't give up."

Adyson looked up to see Phineas looking down at her and smiling. Reluctantly, Adyson took back the wooden sculpture.

"What are you here for anyway?" Adyson asked, the words coming out ruder than she would have liked.

Sitting down next to Adyson, Phineas looked at her with a worried expression. "Well, Ferb…he's liked a girl for a long time now, and she's just gotten a boyfriend."

"Okay, and what do you want me to do?"

"Do you know if any of the Fireside Girls would be willing to talk with him and get his mind off of this other girl?"

Grinning, Adyson nodded. "I know just the person."

Standing up, Phineas smiled. "Thanks so much, Adyson. And good luck with getting your patch."

Adyson felt a ting of a blush as she looked down at her wooden sculpture, Phineas in the back of her mind.


	36. Ferb and Emily (Age 16)

**Requested by: Dreadwing216**

Sixteen year olds Ferb and Emily sat under the shade of the big tree of the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Carefree and relaxed, the duo enjoyed their summer vacation.

"This summer is the best one yet, Ferb! I'm so happy that Father let me come to America for three months." Emily said, grinning happily at her best friend.

Ferb nodded, a small smile forming on his face. This was the first time since the friends were four that they got to see each other. They had corresponded through long, handwritten letters since they were twelve, but had been dying to actually meet again. Finally, Emil's dad gave in, letting Emily fly to Danville for the entire summer.

"It's too bad there's only one week left until I fly back to England, although I miss tea a great deal."

"I can go make you some if you want." Ferb teased as he started to get up.

"No, don't. You have an obligation to keep your guest company." Emily laughed, grabbing Ferb's arm and pulling him to the ground.

"Then what should I do then?" Ferb asked.

"I don't know. Tickle me?" Emily teased, laughing at her best friend.

Little did Emily know that Ferb took her seriously. Reaching over, Ferb started tickling his friend under the arms. Emily began to laugh at the top of her lungs.

"S-stop it F-ferb! S-stop it p-please!" Emily giggled, tears in her eyes.

"No. This is funny." Ferb said smiling.

Emily tried to push Ferb away. "W-what do I n-need to g-get you to s-stop?"

"Get free."

Struggling while getting tickled was harder than Emily imagined. Trying for a few minutes to get free, Emily found it to be useless. Jerking her head up suddenly, Emily found her face inches from Ferb's.

Giggling awkwardly, Emily quickly kissed him, suddenly feeling her friend's hands let go of her arms. Jumping up, Emily ran back into the house with Ferb staring after her wide-eyed.

**Again, I'm not very good at writing romance, but I hope this is good! If you liked it, please review! Every review counts. See you next story!**


	37. Doof & Monogram

After a long day of scheming and failing miserable, a disgruntled Dr. Doofenshmirtz walked over to a white board and marked a tally under lost.

"Why does it seem that the losing side always seems bigger and the winning side always seems to get smaller?" The scientist grumbled to himself.

Just as Doof sat in an armchair to mourn over his failed attempts at evil, his cell phone rang.

"Who could this be? It's probably Vanessa wanting a ride home."

But when he checked the caller ID, it wasn't his gothic daughter's phone number. It was the last person he wanted to talk to.

"What do you want, Monogram?" Doofenshmirtz asked dryly.

"Hey! It's MAJOR Monogram to you." The voice on the other end replied angrily.

Doof rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Why are you calling? I'm kind of in the middle of something right now."

The major scoffed. "Like what? Brooding over your loss?"

"Maybe?"

Sighing, Major Monogram couldn't believe what he was about to say.

"The OWCA is having a movie night tonight and I was wondering if you would like to come."

There was silence from Doof's end for a few seconds.

"Sure, what's the worst that could happen?" Doof asked, more to himself that to Monogram.

"I've been asking myself that question too. See you at 7:00. No sooner, no later."

"Alrighty! See you then! You better not disappoint me." Doofenshmirtz started, but Monogram had already hung up.

Doof sat back in his chair and smiled contentedly to himself. For the first time ever, he was invited somewhere. Wait till Vanessa heard about this!


	38. Phineas & Isabella (Phinabella Age 20)

Twenty year old Isabella drummed her fingers on the table, staring intently at the piece of paper below her.

"How do I make this perfect?" She asked herself as she ran a nervous hand through her hair.

Looking back down at the paper again, Isabella's frown got larger. Crumpling up the paper, Isabella threw it across the room. Resting her head in her arms, she sighed heavily.

Phineas walked into the room, a grand smile on his face. "Hey Izzy, guess what? Ferb and Baljeet just…"

Feeling worried for his friend, Phineas placed a comforting hand on Isabella's shoulder.

"Worried?" He asked.

"Yes. But also stressed beyond belief. How on earth do I make this perfect in so little time?"

Phineas laughed a little. "Izzy, we have thirteen months until the wedding. We have time."

**Wow, this came out pretty good in my opinion. I hope you guys like it too! Please feel free to give me advice on how to write. I'm still a pretty new writer and could use all the help I can get. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. **


	39. Ferb & Emily (Age 16)

Sixteen year old Emily Kinney had read loads of stories about girls who moved to new cities, who were socially awkward but became popular in a matter of days for almost no reason at all. The girls always had tons of friends and had all the boys in the school fawning over her. In just a matter of days, the most unpopular and socially awkward girl in entire school became the most accepted and admired person school. But Emily soon realized that those books were absolutely phony.

On September 3rd, the first day of school at Danville High School, Emily Kinney attempted to open her locker for the third time. Groaning loudly, Emily hit her locker in frustration. Everyone in the hallway stared at her, some snickering and some pointing.

Ferb Fletcher, on of Emily's only friends, walked up to her. Pointing to her locker, Ferb raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I do need help. Thanks, Ferb." Katie said, smiling and blushing embarrassingly.

The locker opened and Emily grabbed her books for her first class. Suddenly, three muscular football players stopped in front of Emily and Ferb. One smacked the books out from under Emily, the books spilled over the hallway. Emily gasped in astonishment, tears of shame brimming in her eyes.

"Lunch money, please." Another said, holding his hand out.

When Emily didn't give in, one went to punch her. Emily grimaced, covering her face and closing her eyes. But she didn't feel anything. Opening her eyes reluctantly, Emily saw Ferb standing in front of her holding his stomach in pain.

"Go away, all of you." He groaned in pain.

The leader snorted. "We should listen to you because…?"

"I'll go to the principal. He'll have you kicked out of here. And I don't think you'd want that, would you?"

The boy attempted to respond, but no noise came out. Walking away dejectedly, the boys left the two teenagers alone. Emily placed a hand on Ferb's shoulder.

"Are you alright? Do you need to see the nurse?" She asked worriedly.

Standing upright, Ferb shook his head.

"Thanks, Ferb. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Kissing Ferb's cheek, Emily held Ferb's hand. As Ferb walked Emily to class, Emily wondered if the books were really that wrong after all.

**This isn't my best work, but I hope it's worth the read. Please leave a review and tell me what you thought.**


	40. Phineas & Vivian

**This was requested by Ella Freak.**

Phineas stepped up onto the Garcia-Shapiro porch step, awkwardly ringing the doorbell. Vivian Garcia-Shapiro answered the door, and when she saw Phineas, her face lit up into a big smile.

"Phineas Flynn! How good it is to see you!" Vivian said overjoyed.

Phineas smiled as Vivian ushered Phineas inside. "Nice to see you too, Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro. Is Isabella home?"

"I'm sorry, Sweetie, but she went out with some friends. She'll be back around five, though. If you don't mind me asking, what do you want her for?" Vivian asked, leaning back on a chair.

Sitting down, Phineas looked at Isabella's mother. "For Prom, Isabella and I were voted King and Queen."

Vivian cooed. "Aww, that's so sweet. She must've forgot to tell me that. Although I don't know HOW she could forget that."

Laughing, Phineas continued. "Well, I was wondering if she wanted to help me pick what to wear. I'm terrible with clothes and she's amazing at that kind of thing, and since she's my date, I thought Isabella would be the best person for the job."

Vivian grinned with pride. "I'll pass on what you said to Isabella. You'll make her day."

**I'm just realizing how close Christmas is! Have a Merry Christmas, Happy New Years, and a Great Holiday season!**


	41. Ferb & Buford (Age 13)

Decked out in their pajamas and excitedly watching the New Year's ball drop, the gang quickly forgot their sleepiness. They had spent all night making their second version of their New Year's ball, but according to Phineas, this one was bigger and better.

Before their heavy eyes knew it, it was the New Year. Kids stayed to dance for an hour, excitedly hoping for a more action packed year that before. There was only one person who wasn't joining the fun.

Ferb was sitting alone, reading an enormous book that was almost as large as himself. He tried to tell himself that he was content by just reading, but that didn't last long. Looking out at the crowd, he saw Phineas and Isabella dancing, and couldn't help but smile a little. At least they were getting _somewhere_.

Part of him actually wanted to get up and join the group, but just as he was about to, he noticed someone else sitting alone. Buford was sitting alone, looking dejected. Walking over to him, Ferb sat next to his friend without saying anything. But Buford read his facial expression immediately.

"I'm alright. Just, disappointed with how this year ended is all."

With a raised eyebrow, Ferb pushed Buford to continue.

"It's just that… Okay, this may sound stupid. It probably IS stupid, but we had to give Goldie away two days ago. I miss her a lot." Buford told his friend in a low voice, hugging his knees.

Ferb placed his hand on Buford's back comfortingly.

"Thinking we lost Perry was scary and sad too. I know how you feel. But it's a new year. We should look forward, not back."

Buford sniffed. "It'll be hard."

"But it'll all be worth it."

**Less than a week till the New Year! I'm pumped! Hope you all had a great Christmas and a happy New Year!**


	42. Phineas and Ferb

Radios were turned on first thing Tuesday morning as snow fell softly to the ground. Children and teenagers alike were excitedly waiting to hear if their school was closed for the day. As the schools were being listed, a red haired and triangle headed boy whooped and threw a pillow at his green haired brother.

"It's a snow day, Ferb! We've got to get started on today's project!"

Ferb rolled over, placing the pillow over his head and closed his eyes tightly. Shaking his brother, Phineas smiled.

"C'mon bro. We've got a lot of work to do."

Groaning, Ferb fell out of bed and laid on the floor, still trying to sleep. Staring at his brother questionably for a few seconds, Phineas suddenly smiled. Sitting on Ferb's back, Phineas started laughing as Ferb squirmed beneath him.

"Ready to get to work?" Phineas asked as he rolled off of Ferb, still laughing.

Panting hard, Ferb nodded as he fixed his hair. Although Phineas saw that Ferb was glaring at him, he couldn't mistake the small smile on his brother's face.

**There's a little brotherly fluff for your day. My school has a snow day today, so I thought it would be only appropriate to make a snow day special! Anyway, Gigglebox15 is out for now. Peace!**


	43. Candace & Isabella

Candace was texting Stacy, laughing about something her best friend had said.

"You're hilarious, Stacy! Jeremy defiantly would do that!" The teenager giggled harder as Stacy texted her again.

Suddenly, Candace's phone started to vibrate, alerting her that she was getting a call. Looking at her caller I.D., Candace saw surprised that Isabella Garcia-Shapiro was calling her.

Answering the call, Candace felt annoyed. She really wanted to keep texting Stacy about her boyfriend.

"Hello? What's happening, Isabella?" Candace asked.

Isabella's high pitched voice came from the other end. "Hi Candace! I need your help."

"With what?" Candace asked hurriedly, wanting to finish the conversation as fast as she could.

"What is your brother's favorite ice cream?"

Candace glared at her phone. "Raspberry Ripple. Is that really all you called me for?"

The response was said in an awkward tone. "Yes? I want to do something nice for him and…"

Then Candace smiled. She remembered when she stared to date Jeremy, she wanted to do anything and everything to impress him and make him like her. Even if it was asking his demonic little sister what his favorite things were. So Candace knew what Isabella was feeling.

"I understand. Do you want me to come with you to go get some?"

**I know that this isn't my best story so far, but I hope you all enjoy it anyway. Please leave your requests and suggestions for other stories in the review section. Thank you so much for reading ;).**


	44. Vanessa & Monty

Vanessa tried to hide the tears from flowing down her face, trying to keep up a strong persona. How could she have let herself break down like this? She was supposed to be a strong Goth girl who wasn't fazed by anything. She was supposed to have walls that were supposed to keep cool and collected self showing and her insecure and stressed self inside. A single question roamed through her mind; what bugged her more, her infuriating father or her mental break down.

A hand rested on the bawling girl's shoulder and a familiar reassuring voice broke through Vanessa's sobs.

"Are you alright, Vanessa?" Monty Monogram asked.

Vanessa whipped around, surprising Monty and herself with her own strength.

"Do I look like I'm okay, Monty?" She roared, clenching her fists.

Monty took a step back, surprised by his best friends retort. "N-not really. Is there anything I can help you with?"

Vanessa shook her head, tears still streaming down her face. It was hard to refuse her friend like this, but she wanted to keep whatever tough idea Monty had of her intact.

"Are you sure? I mean, if you just need to get something off your chest, I'm here." Monty said, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket and shrugged.

Suddenly, it felt as if the barriers that kept all her personal thoughts inside her came pouring out to her best friend.

"Oh, Monty! My father is hopeless. He keeps putting me before his stupid –inators and Perry the Platypus. My mom isn't any better. She keeps trying to forget anything that relates to dad and his shenanigans. Anything related to him she tries to forget, including me. Of course dad doesn't have a clue."

Monty slowly and uncomfortably wrapped his arms around Vanessa in a hug, trying to console her. Vanessa stopped crying but continued to confess her feelings.

"And that's not the end of it! I'm supposed to act cool and all together in front of my friends and especially in front of my parents. I can't tell my parents the things the things that make me happy, sad, worried, or excited because Mom will somehow bring it back to Dad while Dad just doesn't care! I wish they would care about me…"

Monty ran a comforting hand through Vanessa's hair and smiled at her. "I care about you more than you know. You were the first person not to judge me based on my 'heroic' status. It proved to me that you cared about me passed my position. I think that proves something about you that your parents just don't see. Heck, if they can't see the rest of your good qualities, then that's their fault, not yours. But I care about you. And I hope that's good enough for you."

For the first time that day, Vanessa smiled. "Of course it is."


	45. Baljeet & Ginger

Baljeet was sitting at his desk as his classmates passed out their Valentine Day cards and candy. Looking in the box he had made in art class, the hearts having taken the entire hour to complete, was completely empty. Not even a scrap of construction paper was inside.

Of course Baljeet's only friends, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, and Buford van Stomm, were in a different class. There were only two third grade classes, but somehow he got separated from all his close friends. Tears formed in Baljeet's eyes, and he placed his head on his desk, trying to hide his sobs.

He had no idea was he was ostracized by the rest of his class. Sure, he preferred to sit in his books instead of playing trivial games of soccer with always resulted in fights. But that didn't mean he was any worse than any of the other kids in his class.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his shoulder. Wiping his eyes quickly, Baljeet looked up to see Ginger Hirano smiling brightly at him.

"Hi Jeet! I have something for you!" She said as if she couldn't be prouder of this statement.

"W-What?" Baljeet sniffled, hoping beyond hope that it was not a fake snake or spider.

Ginger extended her arm and opened her hand. A card with candy hearts attached was resting in the palm of her hand. A rush of happiness and joy emptied into Baljeet's stomach as the situation registered in his brain.

"Oh, thank you Ginger Hirano!" Baljeet squealed, giving the girl a large hug.

That was defiantly Baljeet's best Valentine's Day ever.

**Here's a cute Valentine's Day Special for you all! ** **If you have any critics, suggestions, or praise, please let me know! Hope you all had a happy holiday! **


	46. Candace & Vanessa

Candace walked down the side walk, fuming as she went. Touching her hair insecurely, Candace mad her way down the street.

"How could Phineas do this to me? My hair is ruined! Jeremy can't see me with blonde streaks in my hair!"

Suddenly, she ran into something solid, knocking her to the ground.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Candace criticized loudly, standing up.

"That's just what I was going to tell you!" A familiar voice replied angrily.

As Candace processed who she was standing in front of, her angry face staring her down, Candace apologized immediately.

"Vanessa, I'm so sorry! It was totally an accident!"

Vanessa looked up and down Candace for a few seconds, then stared confused at her for a minute.

"Candace? Is that you? You really changed your hair. You're almost unrecognizable."

Blushing, the teenager ran a hand threw her hair. "My brothers, their newest invention malfunctioned. It gave my hair the blonde streaks. I was on my way to fix it."

Vanessa placed a reassuring hand on Candace's shoulder. "Don't sweat it. It looks cool. My friends would die for that look. Wanna come over sometime so you can show friends?"

Candace smiled, doing everything in her power not to scream with happiness. "Sure! That would be fun."


	47. Buford & Baljeet (Again)

"Why are you moving so fast, Buford? You KNOW I can't keep up!"

"I didn't force you to come, Baljeet. If you want to turn all the way around and go all the way down the mountain and go home, you can."

Baljeet crossed his arms but continued to try to catch up. "Well, first off all, you DID force me to come by hiding my science textbook from me and telling me that if I didn't hike up the mountain with you, you wouldn't tell me where you put it…."

"You need to get out once in a while anyway. Staying stuck inside all day isn't good for you."

"Neither is pounding innocent little kids to a pulp." Baljeet retorted.

"True, true," Buford replied. "But c'mon, less talking and more walking. We're almost to the top!"

Running as fast as his legs could carry him, Baljeet tried to keep up with his bully, rolling his eyes as he went.


	48. Isabella & Phineas

Isabella heard the loud cheering from the stands as she walked up to bat. Bringing up the bat to her shoulder, Isabella stared determinedly at the pitcher, ready to hit. Although it was the bottom of the ninth, and Isabella was the final hitter. If she hit a home run, she would send her three team mates on each base, her team would win. If she couldn't, then she would let her whole team down. But Isabella wasn't worried.

Isabella felt confidence pumping threw her veins as the pitcher threw the ball. The ball seemed to fly in slow motion, Isabella focused intensely as she focused all her energy on her swing. Very distantly, she heard the ball crack and without thinking, Isabella sprinted toward first base.

There was loud cheering from the stands, but Isabella barely heard it. She didn't stop until she slid into home base. The crowd rushed toward Isabella, her team lifting her up in the air.

"Isabella! Isabella! Isabella!" They praised loudly.

Isabella looked around for a familiar face. She was worried that he hadn't shown up until she saw his smiling face in the back of the crowd. Waving to Phineas, Isabella smiled.

"Thanks for showing up." Isabella said softly as Phineas waved back, his face still glowing.


	49. Pinky & Perry

Pinky looked around cautiously, making sure Isabella didn't see him disappear. When the coast was clear, Pinky pressed a button on the side of his house and a trap door was open for him. After Pinky stepped through the trap door, he felt himself fall through the extensive pipes of the OWCA.

Everything felt normal to Pinky. He knew that he had not been seen by his owner, that he would accomplish his mission with ease, and that he would be back before Isabella knew it. It was going to be a normal, ordinary day.

"_Nothing out of the ordinary is going to happen today"_ Pinky thought, smiling as he landed in his briefing room, facing Wanda Acronym.

"Hello. Pinky! Today, you are going to do something out of the ordinary! Professor Poofenplotz has teamed up with Dr. Doofenshmirtz to rule over the tristate area. You'll be teaming up with Perry the Platypus to stop them."

Pinky sighed. _"Great. Well, at least with Perry around, the mission will be over quick."_

**Well, hope you enjoyed today's episode of Phineas and Ferb entertainment. Have an AMAZING Easter weekend!**


	50. Gretchen & Ferb

'_Just a few more seconds.'_

Those were the only words that pounded in Ferb's brain as he held onto Gretchen's quivering hand. The wind ruffled Ferb's hair as he gripped the edge of the building with every ounce of energy he had in him.

"Don't look down." Ferb reassured Gretchen, who had cried loudly.

"It's kind of hard not to! Honestly, with all the things the Fireside Girls taught me, they couldn't teach me how to get down from a sixty story building."

Ferb wholeheartedly agreed. This would be so much easier if the fire department or police department or someone would get here to help them sooner. The two friends were dangling above the New York City skyline on the roof of a building, and the only thing separating them from their sudden death was Ferb's grip onto the roof of the building. Within his silent panic, Ferb couldn't remember what made them stuck like this.

'_C'mon. I can't hold on much longer!' _Ferb thought to himself, panic filling his whole body as he felt his hand begin to slip.

"Ferb! You better not let go!" Gretchen called loudly, a crazed panic in her voice as well.

As Ferb looked down at her, Gretchen saw the first real expression she had ever seen on Ferb's face.

"Gretchen, I'm sorry."

**Wow, it's been a while since I updated! I'm glad I could get back into it. Do you guys like this? Should I continue it? Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Thank you and see you next time!**


	51. Baljeet & Phineas (Seniors)

Baljeet sat his desk, rubbing his eyes as the light from his open laptop pierced the darkness of the rest of his house. Looking at his wristwatch, Baljeet saw that it was almost midnight. Groaning, he face planted into his desk in exhaustion.

"I'm never going to get this speech done by tomorrow. How do they expect me to find time to write this speech with AP Literature, Calculus Three, and National Honora Society, not to mention lead the Science and Math Club? I need help."

Picking up his phone, he dialed the first number he thought of.

"Baljeet? Is that you? It's almost midnight! What are you doing up?" Phineas asked, and Baljeet could hear the exhaustion in his voice.

"Yes, I realize that it's late. I need someone who knows a lot about how to address our peers. I've been working on that speech for graduation tomorrow…"

Baljeet heard Phineas stifle a laugh. "YOU'VE waited this long to write that paper? I'm surprised."

"Well, if you were as busy as me, you'd realize you didn't have enough time for this." Baljeet stated angrily.

"You know what I'm involved in, right?"

Those words hit Baljeet like a train. Senior Student Council, Golf, and manager of the girls' soccer team, Phineas was not short on his activities either.

"Sorry about that, Phineas." Baljeet apologized, looking at his laptop again.

"It's alright. So what is it about this paper that you need help with?"

Baljeet rubbed his forehead in frustration. "It's how to phrase this stuff. I know all the things I want to say, but I don't know how to say it an interesting way. Interesting for our peers, at least."

Phineas sighed deeply. "Looks like we've got a lot to work on. Let's get to it. We want to get you to bed by one."


	52. Candace & Linda

Candace's eyes fluttered open on a bright Tuesday morning, the smell of freshly cut grass and newly planted flowers filled the air. Checking her clock, Candace laughed to herself.

"It's nine-thirty already! I can't believe Phineas and Ferb aren't already building something."

Pulling on her normal clothes, Candace skipped a step as she ran down the stairs, brushing her hair along the way. Linda was already in kitchen, cooking some eggs and bacon.

"Hello, Sleepyhead! Howe was your first day of sleeping in?" She asked, sliding some of the food onto a plate and handing it to her daughter.

"Oh, it was great! I don't think I've slept that well since, I don't know…" Candace said, stuffing her mouth with some eggs.

"Last summer." Linda completed, laughing.

Candace nodded, laughing along. "Yeah, I guess. Oh yeah! Where are Phineas and Ferb? They're usual out building by now."

Giving Candace a strange look, Linda raised her eyebrows at her daughter. "They don't end until the end of the week, remember."

"Oh that's right! They started later than I did," Candace said, shaking her head in foolhardiness. "I don't know what I'm going to do without them here. Usually, I just spend my day trying to bust the boys or hanging out with Jeremy and Stacy."

"Well, why don't you hang out with them today? You'll be able to spend a day with them without having to worry about your brothers." Linda asked, cleaning up Candace's plate.

Candace took out her phone and checked it. "Stacy is on a date with Coltrane today. We made plans for tomorrow, though. Jeremy, on the other hand, is helping give voice and guitar lessons to the kids down the street."

"Well, you could always come shopping with me. If you wouldn't mind helping me run a few errands, we can go shopping for clothes at the mall afterwards." Linda said, packing up her purse.

Candace grinned. "Sure! That sounds like a lot of fun!"


	53. Isabella and Gretchen

Isabella dribbled the soccer ball between her feet in her backyard, kicking the ball between two trees.

"Yes! Isabella Garcia Shapiro scores again!" Isabela cheered, laughing and running around her yard.

Gretchen walked into her best friend's yard, shaking her head as she watched Isabella fall on the ground in the exhaustion.

"Need help?" Gretchen asked, extending her hand out to her tired friend.

"Yes, please." Isabella replied, accepting Gretchen's outstretched hand.

After Gretchen helped Isabella get up from the ground, the two friends sat on the house deck.

"So, what were you doing on the ground?" Gretchen asked jokingly.

Isabella shoved Gretchen, causing Gretchen to laugh. "I was practicing soccer. My tryouts are next week."

"You'll make it whether you practice or not. You're naturally athletic. I bet you'll even be a starter." Gretchen complimented.

Isabella smiled. "Thanks, Gretchen."

There was a pause as Isabella picked up her ball and placed it by her side.

"It's been a long time since we had an actually had a real conversation." Isabella told her friend.

Gretchen nodded in agreement. "With school and extra circulars, it seems like we've hardly seen each other."

"Speaking of extra circulars, how's being a technician for the drama department going? Phineas and I thought that last play was really good…"


	54. Adyson & Phineas

Adyson felt her eyes begin to droop as she sat outside her house. Not only was she tired, she was also incredibly bored as she waited. What she was waiting for, she had no idea. All Adyson knew was that Phineas had asked her to give something to Isabella.

Looking up from her watch for the twelfth time, Adyson saw Phineas approaching, looking nervous. When Phineas got all the way to Adyson, she glared at him.

"What took you so long?" She asked angrily, cracking her knuckles.

Phineas held up his hands defensively. "Sorry. I was running late! I was trying to avoid Isabella…"

"What's that in your hand? Is that the thing you wanted to give to Isabella?" Adyson asked, forgetting her anger.

Phineas nodded, extending the package out to Adyson. "Can you give this to her tomorrow? I'm afraid of giving it to her in case she doesn't like it."


	55. Vivian and Isabella

Isabella jumped up and down excitedly as she ripped open the package on her counter. Picking up a book out of the package, Isabella squealed loudly.

"It came! I can't believe it finally came!" Isabella shrieked, dancing around the kitchen.

Vivian walked into the kitchen, chuckling to herself. "Are you excited about something, Izzy?"

Isabella glared at her mother jokingly. "Yes! My book came today! I'm so excited to read it!"

Sighing, Vivian shook her head. "Well, it might be a good idea to sit down and open it rather than prancing around with it, don't you think?"

Isabella laughed. "I guess you're right. I'll be in my room. Call me when it's time for dinner."

**This would be my reaction to the Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. I want this book so badly! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


	56. Baljeet & Ferb

Teenagers huddled around the crowded halls, socializing with friends. Freshman were huddled together nervously, whispering anxiously to each other whereas seniors were striding down the hallways and talking loudly. Baljeet almost skipped down the hallway, looking for his first classroom as people eyed him curiously.

Baljeet was excited to finally start his junior year. He was allowed to start taking college class that were offered through the Danville Community College. Finally, he would be sitting in a classroom with kids who were just as smart as him and cared as much about his education as he did. He almost sprinted into his first class, a college government class, and looked around the classroom. Other than the teacher who was sitting at his desk doing paperwork, there was one other student sitting at a desk.

Ferb was sitting in the front row, looking down at a textbook. Baljeet smiled, relieved that there would be at least one person he knew in the class. The teacher looked up as Baljeet walked in.

"What's your name?" The teacher asked.

"Baljeet Tijinder."

The teacher turned back to his paper. "Alright. Grab a book from the shelf and sit next to Ferb. We will begin after I finish this paper."

Baljeet looked at the clock curiously as he grabbed a book and sat next to his friend. There was still seven minutes until the bell would ring for class to begin. Shouldn't they wait for the other kids to show up?

The teacher stood up and handed Ferb and Baljeet a sheet of paper.

"This will be your syllabus for the semester. Even though you two are still high school students, this will be taught like a college class, go at the same pace as a college class, and have the same workload as a college class. Any questions?"

Baljeet raised his hand. The teacher turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Are we really the only ones in this class?" Baljeet asked.

"Yes, and that'll make my job easier. Now, open your books to page three."


	57. Phineas

Phineas was a natural athlete, being able to play any sport and excel at it. But he still didn't know why he tried out for the varsity boys' basketball team. The rigorous two hour practices took him away from inventing, leaving him too tired to bring out his tool box after he got home. The games that took him an hour and a half away from Danville made him miss talking to Ferb after school. The opposing teams glaring at him after he made his fifth three pointer made him want to see Isabella's kind eyes staring at him.

There was only one reason he didn't resign. Every single game, all of his friends and family came to cheer him on. Isabella and the rest of the Fireside Girls made signs with his name and number on them, Baljeet and Buford jumping up and yelling every time he scored, and Ferb actually cracking a smile when Phineas scored the game winning point. Even with all of the fame that Phineas had accumulated over the years, nothing compared to seeing his friends sitting in the stands, cheering him on.


	58. Candace and Isabella (Young)

Eight year old Candace played with her dolls in her backyard, humming happily to herself. It was a warm summer day, not a cloud in the sky but a cool breeze passed through Danville. Five year old Isabella teetered into the backyard.

"Where's Phineas?" Isabella asked confidently.

"Not here. Mom took him to get new clothes." Candace replied, not taking her eyes off her dolls.

Isabella walked over to Candace. "I like your dolls. They are very pretty."

"Thanks," Candace replied, "My mom bought them for my birthday."

Isabella sat down and watched Candace move her toys around with interest.

"Do you want to play? You can play with this one." Candace asked, handing over one of her prized possessions.

The smile on Isabella's face grew even larger.


	59. Monty & Vanessa

Vanessa laid across her bed, scrolling through her phone. It was Christmas Eve and she was spending it alone. Of course, her father was out somewhere "fighting good" and her mother was on another date with another boyfriend.

A knock sounded on her front door. Sighing, Vanessa got up and answered it. Monty was smiling at her, holding several movies in one hand and snacks in another.

"Merry Christmas! I heard you would be spending it alone, so I decided to come over!"

Vanesa smiled back, letting him in. "You know, I could have just come over to your house."

Monty shook his head. "The roads are bad. I wouldn't want you traveling them."

Popping in a movie as the snow fell, the couple watched late into the night.


	60. Ferb and Gretchen

Two guitars strummed in a backyard on a summer afternoon. Ferb played a C, barely noticing Gretchen's intent stare.

"Thanks for teaching me how to play the guitar, Ferb! I've been meaning to learn for a while, but just haven't had the time."

Giving his friend a thumbs up, Ferb played a G. Putting her guitar down on the grass, Gretchen lay down to look at the clouds. For the first time she didn't have a lot to think about, so she enjoying relaxing and listening to her friend play his guitar.

It didn't seem like to long ago that she had fallen from that building with Ferb. He had actually saved her life that day. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

"Hey Ferb, how have you been dealing since Isabella and Phineas started dating? I haven't seen much of them."

Ferb simply shrugged, but Gretchen saw a flicker of a frown.

"Phineas has been out with Isabella pretty much every day. Have you hung out with anyone since their first date?" Gretchen asked, sitting up.

Ferb stared at Gretchen. "Well, we're hanging out right now, right?"

"Yeah, I guess. But I feel bad. Do you want to go somewhere tomorrow?"

This time, Gretchen saw that Ferb smiled. "Sure. That would be fun."


	61. Buford & Isabella

Buford threw a football to himself and began to run down the field. The goal was the only thing he wanted to focus on. If he wanted to make the Varsity football team when he got to high school, he had a lot of work to do.

In a blink on an eye, a force hit him in the side. Stumbling to regain his footing, Buford let go of the ball, letting it fall to the ground. Groaning with more anger than pain, Buford looked to see Isabella picking up the football that was now a few feet away.

"Isabella? What did you do that for? Can't you see I'm trying to practice here?"

Isabella began tossing the ball up and down lightly. "Well, that's why I came! I thought if I gave you a bit of a challenge, it could help you improve. Sorry if I startled you and I can leave if you want."

"No, that was awesome! Show me how to do that!"

**Sorry if the characters are a little OOC. I really wanted to have a Buford and Isabella moment since they didn't get too much time together in the show.**


End file.
